


Not every Gryffindor has to be brave

by threelyeon



Series: euphoria; movie au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff jaemin, I tried to make it funny, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor dojae in the bg, Slytherin Haechan, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, dojae are prefects, gryffindor renjun, jaemin is kinda cringey, jisung is only mentioned yikes, lucas and olivia are kinda helpful, ravenclaw mark, renjun has a lil crush on markie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelyeon/pseuds/threelyeon
Summary: Renjun was perfectly content with his friend group. With the exception that he had a crush on Mark Lee, and who in turn was in a mixed relationship with Haechan.He was always content that is, until the very thing he tries to deny happens right in front of him. He turns to the library for solace and that's where he meets the Hufflepuff with stars in his eyes.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this justice. I used a lot of references, but I don't think it was obvious. I'm doing like a movie/book au theme, so the next fic is going to be Corpse Bride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun in hogwarts and him realizing something about mark and haechan

 

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

 

 

   Huang Renjun is a quiet Gryffindor.

 

He never was one for crowds, but despite that he had a rather affable personality that people generally liked but it didn't stand out much.

He was a shy one, always awkward and sometimes made inappropriate jokes during inappropriate times, but despite the language barrier that had existed once between the rest of the students and him, he managed to surpass that, and gained a weird, but lovable friend group.

His best friend, Haechan Lee, is a Slytherin with a personality that drew people in, no matter how obnoxious he appeared to be, because Renjun recalls their first meeting, and it wasn't the best memory to be honest.

The sun-kissed male was kind enough to show Renjun around the school, and they hit it off instantly when Lee Jeno, one of Haechan's friends had made a dad joke and they both gave the same sarcastic response.

Haechan had even told him that he's considering Renjun to be Mark's replacement.

 

Lee Jeno and Park Jisung are the cutest little beans anyone could ever meet in the entire school, not counting the fact that Jeno makes lame ass jokes and Jisung's practically the devil son of Haechan, and Renjun has gotten fond of them within an hour of meeting them, and nearly pummeled Mark to the ground when he called Jisung a bean pole.

 

Then, there's Mark Lee.

 

Renjun was absolutely smitten with the Ravenclaw. There was just something about Mark that Renjun finds endearing. Like how he's the best in his year, yet was a dork when it came to interacting with his friends.

He had handsome features and if Mark Lee didn't look like a guy straight out of Renjun's dreams then he doesn't know who is. He has the cutest laughs, but Renjun would say its Haechan's because really, it's Haechan's.

 

But going back to Mark Lee, the thing that drew Renjun to like the older boy was how accomodating, patient, understanding he is.

Even if he was subjected to most of Haechan's petty pranks and him getting into trouble more than half the time. He holds no grudges and resorts to playing along with them.

He calls his friends the ‘ _Dreamies_ ’ and it sounds so fond coming out of his mouth, the mouth Renjun has been fantasizing about the moment he set his eyes on Mark and thought to himself, ‘he's the one’.

So naturally, he told Haechan about it.

Though, he missed how Haechan turned a bit anxious during the entire time Renjun was talking about Mark. Like he knew something Renjun didn't. But he listened and that was important to Renjun. He was really thankful, because its as though a huge weight has been lifted off his chest when he admitted to liking Mark.

He felt really liberated.

It was really exhilarating.

He liked the feeling of being able to trust someone. Especially Haechan. Because the younger boy was really attuned to Renjun, knows when to tease and not to push. 

  
It was hard being a fourth year at Hogwarts when you know basically nothing about the shit that goes down, but Renjun wouldn't be himself if not a hardworker, so made sure to pay extra attention in class. If he were asked about his favorite class, he would answer Potions, in a heartbeat. 

As far as he knew, Haechan struggled with it and Renjun, loved to assist his best friend in whatever ways he can. 

 As much as Renjun talks with Haechan, they never talked about Haechan himself. It wad always the younger male listening, casually giving his inputs. They never reached the topic of crushes— Haechan's crushes, that is. 

And if Haechan himself refuses to bring it up, why should Renjun pry into his privacy? Renjun assumed that the younger male was still in denial about his feelings and may take some time before he is ready. 

Renjun's just being modest and giving him that privacy. 

 

  "As I was _saying_ , we should have put in that moonlace—no! I swear to Snape, that I will murder you in your sleep!" Haechan's annoyed voice filtered through the air, obviously in an argument with Mark Lee again. "No! What are you _doing_ asshole?!"

Renjun, deciding to save his bestfriend from his crisis and emerged from the corridor and immediately wished the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

From his point of view, Mark and Haechan were caught in a compromising position that burned the image in Renjun's retinas.

Haechan had his back against the wall, arms pinned to his sides and Mark hovering over him, with his left arms caressing the tanned male's hips. Renjun's eyes burned with tears. Swiftly, he turned back. 

Renjun felt betrayed at that moment. Naturally, anyone would be. Seeing their crush caught with someone else, in an intimate position. 

 

 

 

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

 

 

 

   A day after the incident, Renjun devoted himself to forgetting all about it, even if it meant avoiding his friends altogether. He was seated in the library, table piled high with books.

The scratch of quill against parchment distracted him from the quick slide of the chair opposite him.

Renjun pauses mid-scratch to dip his quill in his inkbottle when his eyes met another's. "Hi!" He greeted, a hint of glee in his tone when Renjun nearly falls off his chair in his haste to scramble back.

Renjun clears his throat awkwardly, looking away briefly before observing the boy properly. His breath catches in his throat and he stares shell-shocked.

 

The boy in front of him is beautiful.

 

Soft hair that fell over his eyes just perfectly, honey-brown eyes and a gleaming smile. Qualities that Renjun's assured that only Mark Lee possessed, and displays only for Haechan.

Renjun's traitorous heart did a double leap, and he tried to quash it down when the stranger laid his head on the table, adoring eyes laid on Renjun.

When it became clear that all this beautiful Hufflepuff was gonna do is stare at him, Renjun resumed his studying. The attention being laid upon him was nice, for a change.

It motivated him to study a tad bit harder.

 

  Jisung tells him. 

About Mark and Haechan. The nature of their relationship. The sort of push-and-pull Renjun and Haechan has, but even more romantic. Renjun scoffed, and shook his head. Patting Jisung, he assured the younger that it wasn't like that. 

But he was only fooling himself, the concerned stare Jisung gave him is proof of that. But Jisung didn't bother to insist. Why should he? After all, he was much closer to Mark and Haechan. 

 

  A sharp pull on his scarf, Renjun turned behind him. A flushed Haechan dropped to his knees, panting. The Slytherin's hazel-colored locks, much like the Hufflepuff's, stuck up in an odd manner.

Renjun put out his right hand and smoothed it down. The reminder of the beautiful boy in the library brought upon a blush on Renjun's face.

Haechan's hand shot out and grabbed Renjun's arms, hauled himself up, smiling brightly.

Like the sun itself, as Mark would say.

The dark flush on Haechan's cheeks had receded, the pale color looking oddly serene on his face that Renjun felt the jealousy he refuses to acknowledge, surface.

There could be many reasons for Renjun to like Mark, including the fact that he was super handsome, and really, really talented, the list of reasons why Mark would pick Haechan over Renjun would totally compare to an avalanche.

Haechan was sarcastic, moody, playful, flirty, and pretty in ways Renjun could never be. "Aish, you walk so fast Junnie!" Haechan berates, with a cute little giggle which further adds to Renjun's Reasons Why Mark loves Haechan list.

Haechan was unafraid to show the world his real character, always flashing them his smile and moving up like nothing ever deterred him. "It's Gryffindor and Slytherins in the greenhouses! Let's go together!" said Haechan, taking Renjun's hand and leading him to the direction of the greenhouses.

 

Mark calls him over, and with a bright smile that Renjun nearly  _swoons_ over. _In public_. Renjun tries so hard to maintain a straight face (who was he kidding? this kid seriously) as he walks to where Mark was. 

 He was still hurt about what happened a few days back, but he wouldn't dare let Mark and Haechan know about it. Because it was his own fault. But can having a crush on a guy, a  _great guy,_ mind you, a bad thing? 

"—Jun! You're so out of it today?" Mark says softly, waving a hand in front of Renjun's face. Renjun blinks, regaining his senses. "Nope, I'm fine, yeah." 

_Nope._

_I'm fine_

_Yeah?_

Renjun scrunches his face up and frowns at that. He really sounds so stupid. What the hell was wrong with him? 

"So, Renjun, I was... I was thinking of getting something for Haechan on C-christmas? Yeah! Christmas!" Mark stumbled over his words. Was that... hesitancy in them? Was Mark hiding something? 

Renjun stared, eyes widening just a fraction. "What for?" he asked dumbly. But his mind was floating. Mark, his crush, asking him, about Haechan, and what he coukd give him?

"Mistletoe or something" he joked, a few seconds later. He crossed his fingers behind his back, praying that Mark would see that it wasn't serious—

"MISTLETOE! Great idea! Oh my god, why aren't you in Ravenclaw!? Bless you Jun" Mark exclaimed gleefully, swooping down and pressing a kiss on Renjun's cheeks. 

"Haechan's gonna love this. I hope he'll say yes" he hears Mark mumble. A tiny fraction of his heart cracks. 

 

 He doesn't give much thought to it. Mistletoes in his households were fighting grounds. His family always hosted a friendly duel with whoever falls under the mistletoe, minors aren't allowed of course. So, naturally, his upbringing was different and though he was educated on Hogwarts and european culture, it was still difficult to remember and intergrate. 

So, when he sees the spare classroom they all hang out in, decorated lavishly with fresh mistletoes, and  _december wasn't even near yet. It's still the middle of November._ He pushes a few aside, the especially large ones. A good  _Engorgio_ must have been cast on them. 

He turns and leaves for what seems like a second time. The situation oddly familiar and heart-rending. 

 

 

 

   Honestly, out of everyone, it's Jaehyun who notices first. Considering the fact that Chenle was much closer to him than the Prefect.

It was a moment when Renjun thought it would be fun to take the longer route to get to Care for Magical Creatures. Jaehyun caught up to him, and after exchanging pleasantries, Jaehyun caught to the chase.

He wasn't one for much idle talk, that's why he was the most effective Prefect.

"Just an observation, but are you doing fine? Doyoung told me that you and Mark rarely talk anymore, you pass each other in hallways but it seems as though you pointedly ignore his attempts at conversation" Jaehyun says.

"Don't make any flimsy excuse about schoolwork being on your mind, because Haechan has informed me that you've finished all yours" he cuts Renjun off before the young Gryffindor could make any excuse.

Renjun stutters, tripping at the truth Jaehyun was handing out to him. He feels a course of shame run through him, followed by the spike of anger. He couldn't help himself

"Well, that depends on the time of day whether or not I find him nearly sucking faces with Haechan" he growled, unable to realize how bitter he sounded, and hurrriedly sped off, leaving a bewildered Jaehyun behind.

 

Renjun is grateful though. Jaehyun catches his eyes lots of times during dinner at the Great Hall, but never makes a move to open the topic. Giving Renjun the time and space to clear his head and sort out his feelings. 

It still doesn't makes any sense.

 

 

 

 

 

 

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

 

 

 

 

He's been there for 3 years but the one year he disappears to treat his back injury in St. Mungo's, he goes back and everything feels as though he's stepped into a different dimension.

He's glad his childhood friends, Jeno, Jisung, Mark and Haechan didn't really change that much, though there is some sort of underlying tension between Mark and Haechan.

The kind you get when you have feelings for the other.

Not to mention that Haechan did have some sort of magical glow-up.

The older was cuter and softer in appearance. He'd totally bang, if that is how Muggles phrase it, well whatever. So basically, what they failed to inform him about was, there was a new addition to their little circle of friends and that they consider Haechan their best friend, apparently it was mainly due to birds of the same feather, flock together bullshit.

Haechan is an ass for keeping secrets.

 

   

   

  A chance trip to the library and that was where Jaemin first laid eyes on the most beautiful person to ever grace this planet, in his entire lifetime, not counting Jeno and that Healer from St. Mungo's.

Sadly, he was from Gryffindor, which meant that Jaemin would have to find out his name the hard way.

So he crept closer, and upon seeing the the boy was pretty much preoccupied with pulling out books, Jaemin decided to gaze at him from afar.

The boy was fair, lips tainted pink, eyes sparkling like he's been handed the world's treasure just by reading the book.

He was fairly shorter than Jaemin and he could immediately imagine cuddling up with that guy, making him smile as he is right now, then it hit him, Jaemin knew right then and there that this boy was special and the one for him, you know, the typical lovey-dovey stuff Muggles associate themselves with.

He still kept a distance though, as much as he wanted to throw himself all over the boy, the fact that he was in Gryffindor, reminded him of his back injury.

All the same, it makes him wonder however, how did he not notice this fine specimen of a baby boy? He can't have been too caught up gaying it out with Jeno.

Jeno's hot but Jaemin likes cute things, like the Gryffindor boy who is currently pulling out books from the Restricted Section— wait. Okay, so maybe cute stuff might be more interested in the dark things but there is no need to freak out.

But by the time Jaemin looked back, Gryffindor boy was gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this. But dont worry, i only added and exchanged a few paragraphs. 
> 
> Sometimes i feek like its a markren story than a renmin one. But its not yet done, because so far, this idea isnt even halfway done. Im just making sure i out down some more crucial points. 
> 
> hmu on twt for new moots: @roseyuwoo


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I am really attached to this one shot, it's my favorite tbh. So im sad to end this. I hope you'll like this, as much as I do.

* * *

"Jaemin sorry, I got to go. Junnie's right there, bye!" Haechan pecked his cheek before sprinting off, his cloak billowing about him, and Jaemin finds it amusing. Jaemin stares after his friend catching up to a Gryffindor, but he couldn't make out the face. He tapped his wand against his leg, humming to himself. 

 

"Hey," Mark greets casually. 

 

Needless to say, Jaemin freaked out, screaming at the top of his lungs, and he whirled around, pointing his wand directly at Mark's face. 

 

"What the hell man! I could've cursed or hexed you! You freakin' scared me!" said Jaemin exasperatedly. He clasped the front of his robes, hopefully conveying his fear to Mark. 

 

Mark just grins.  _The bastard_ , Jaemin thinks sourly. 

 

"Correction: You could have cursed yourself. Your wand isn't even aimed at me" Jaemin groaned at that.

 

  _Stupid Ravenclaws with their perceptiveness and being witty in general, stupid Mark Lee, being the fucking stereotype!_

 

But then again, Jaemin's never seen Mark so laid-back before. He's startled as to what brought about this change to one of his best friends. He leans forward into Mark's personal space, and is utterly shocked when Mark just raises a brow at him. 

 

"So," he tries, "how  _are_ things with you and Hyuck?" he asks. Mark brushes back his bangs, a fond expression falling on his handsome face. "It's going pretty well actually. He agreed to go out with m—" he gets cut off by Jaemin crying out, "Petrificus Totalus!" 

 

"You guys only tell me  _now_?! What kind of friends  _are you!?"_ he accuses, prodding Mark's forehead with his wand. Jaemin clicks his tongue disapprovingly, wrinkling his nose. "Tsk, no wonder why you guys always dog each other, and clown around. Jaemin looks at Mark, and frowns apologetically. 

 

"I forgot the counter-spell, oh well,  _wingardium leviosa_ " 

 

* * *

 

"HAECHAN! Ever since I found out from a reliable source that you and Mark suck faces, give me my own lovelife! What happened to our pact? Our promise to marry each other if we still end up single? Did you find that cute Gryffindor? Did you!?" 

 

Jaemin had bursted into the Slytherin Common Room. The remaining Slytherins groaned and shoved pillows over their heads, while a few sniggered. It made no sense to change or keep passwords from Jaemin because sooner or later, Jaemin will wind up inside anyway. 

 

Haechan rolled his eyes, tidied up his Grindylow essay. He kicked Jaemin's ass when he passed by the Hufflepuff. Hauling Jaemin upstairs, Haechan ignored the various catcalls from the other Slytherins who watched Jaemin getting pulled upstairs. 

 

"What in the name of Merlin's soggy underpants, did you Petrify Mark for?" he demanded, wheeling on his friend. Jaemin wilted slightly. "You Levitated him to Doyoung because you don't know the counterspell, and ran all the way here just for that? I seriously can't believe you sometimes" Haechan breathes hard through his nose. 

 

"If it's any consolation, I, myself, can't believe it either" Jaemin pipes up unhelpfully. 

 

_Bang!_

 

"Did you get him?" A voice called excitedly, and Jaemin glared at Jisung, who was chattering away at Lucas. Lucas and his girlfriend, Olivia were watching Jaemin interestedly. "So, this is the boy pining after your cousin, Xuxi" Olivia speaks softly, eyeing Lucas, who nods excitedly. 

 

Haechan crosses his arms and smirks at Jaemin, clearly enjoying the embarrassment he's being put through by the snitches Jaemin considers friends. "Idiots! Put me down! Jisung Park once I get my hands on you! You too, Lucas!" snaps Jaemin, turning red in the face because of all the blood rushing to his head. Another bang, and he faceplants on the bed. 

 

Olivia, Lucas, Jisung and Haechan's laughter annoyed him. 

 

"Honestly Jaemin, Gryffindor Pretty boy,  is the one and only Huang Renjun. Name ring a bell? The one you insulted and got all petty about because he called Haechan his best friend back in second-year" said Olivia, now turning Jisung's hair all various shades of pink. 

 

Jaemin just nods dumbly before the revelation hits him full in the face, like the foot Jisung launches out and catche shim in the face as Olivia started tickling the yoyng Slytherin. 

 

"THAT WAS HUANG RENJUN?! Rules boy?! Cute baby boy?!" shrieked Jaemin, anf got himself elbowed by Jisung. "Don't sound so scandalous Nana, what was more shocking was Jeno being straight" Haechan tells him solemnly. Haechan smirked slightly, as the others turned their heads away to mask their giggles. 

Because goddamn Jeno and his goddamn straight deceitful ass

 

* * *

 

 

Renjun ran up to Mark, his hair fly-away and glasses sitting askew on his face. His owl, Minnie, hooted dolefully, ruffling her disgruntled feathers. "Mark!" he gasps, worry fluttering in his stomach. "I heard you got petrified, and that they couldn't reverse it, who idiotic would ever do that?" he ranted, Mark chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck abashedly. 

 

"That idiot would be me, JunJun" Jaemin cooed, wiggling his fingers at Renjun, as he tried to reach out and pinch Renjun's cheeks. Renjun cringed away and jabbed his own wand at Jaemin's chest. "Call me that again, I'll Stupefy your nuts and we'll see about your nicknames" he sneered, but Jaemin just simply shook his head, and his eyebrows wiggled suggestively. 

 

"We'll see about that sweetheart" he blows a kiss which Renjun deflects with a scowl. He wrinkles his nose, annoyed. "Guys, honestly, calm down, we can feel the love from the Great Hall" Haechan says, gliding up to them and sidling up next to Mark, who turns to the younger guy with a smitten expression on his face. Mark pulls Haechan closer by the waist, and Renjun's mind blanks out. 

 

His gaze flickered continuously between their faces, hands. He felt sick to the stomach. Like all the wind has just been knocked out of him. He trusted Haechan with his crush, and yet...  here he is, flaunting said crush, and looking the most ideal couple in the whole world. 

 

He spun on his heel, falling deaf to the various calls for him to come back. Jaemin's, especially. All he knows is  _hide, hide, hide._

 

It so happens, he knows where. 

 

* * *

 

 

He spends a good time crying his heart out. He feels stupid more than any of the emotions threatening to surface. He told Haechan about his crush, and by doing so, he probably inconvenienced the younger male, who obviously wanted to flaunt what he had with Mark.  _Mark's boyfriend._ The words tasted bitter on his tongue. More importantly, he feels like an idiot for blatantly ignoring all the signs laid out for him to see.

 

He just chalked it up to them still recovering from that summer fight they had last year, when they bothe used Renjun and Jeno as replacements. He rubbed his eyes, he was sure that they were very red and puffy. He had no reason to dwell on one-sided crushes anymore. Especially crushes that made you feel as if you were special, important. 

 

"Renjun?" A soft, tentative call. 

 

Renjun hurriedly rubbed at his eyes, pushing aside the stinging pain he feels, anything to hide that he's crying. He doesn't know why he has to hide away from Jaemin, of all people. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't want Jaemin to see he's been crying over Mark. Jaemin comes into view, all handsome, and soft, and Renjun feels the tears come up again. 

 

He feels himself being lifted into strong arms, then seated on a warm body. The warmth Jaemin emits, is equivalent to the kotatsu an exchange student from Japan gave Renjun.

 

"It's okay to cry Injun... Nana's here." Jaemin softly whispers into his head, stroking the locks and rubbing soothing circles in Renjun's hip. "Let me tell you something Injun" 

 

"Once upon a time, I, Na Jaemin, liked this good friend of mine. We did everything togrther, shared secrets, did mischief, played pranks, you name it. I used to see him as everyone else did. But then, just one activity. Just that one activity. I saw how amazing he is. I wanted to confess you know" said Jaemin a bit wistfully. Renjun cranes his neck to stare at Jaemin. 

 

He can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of gratitude and fondness for Jaemin, who has been nothing but an absolute sweetheart to Renjun, despite knowing each other for a brief amount of time. 

 

"But  **BOOM**! He's actually straight!" Jaemin says dramatically. Renjun giggles. "Biggest plot twist of my life" Jaemin looks down at Renjun, with absolute adoration and like that it made Renjun's face flame up in embarassment. 

 

"But you know what, I'm really happy he is straight. I looked beyond him and saw an angel. An angel that's been around for quite awhile. An angel that I fought when he called Haechan his best friend in second-year. An angel with the cutest snaggletooth, voice like honey, and the most beautiful smile."

 

"You may be a Gryffindor, but you are allowed to feel cowardly just once, and once you do, all you need is a Hufflepuff who will pick you back up, and assure you that you are wanted" Jaemin breathes out. 

 

"With cuddles?" Renjun asks quietly. 

 

 

"With cuddles" Jaemin confirms, eyes sparkling. He leans down and nuzzles their noses together, eliciting a lovely peal of giggles from Renjun. 

 

"You're so cheesy, but it works. I'd like to try, if that's what you want" said Renjun. He stares at Jaemin for confirmation, and gets a soft kiss on his forehead. "It's more than I could ever ask for Renjun"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to cut this into two, i didnt realize it was kinda long. I wrote this on paper oops, and without word count, i didn't notice it was really really long.
> 
> Come chat with me on twt @suzzyau


End file.
